Just Korra
by LittlePenguin93
Summary: Korra is buckling under the pressure of being the avatar. Lin seems to be the only one who notices. Still having to take down Amon, Live up to Aangs legacy and deal with the loss of her bending what will she do. sorry if the summary sucks muti chapter fic rating may change Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all from the avatar or legend of Korra World cause if I did I wouldn't have student loans.

Just Korra

She sat in the snow, in the same spot where she found naga. She felt lost and broken,cut off from the world. It has been a

long time coming. The pressures of being the avatar had been weighing heavy on her since the appearance of Amon.

Losing her bending just added to her feeling of disconnect. Being the avatar always seemed so….. easy and exciting as a

kid. Though she supposed all things seem that way when you're a heavy sigh she rose from the ground and

made her way back to her hom entering the house she heard voices. "shes doing the best she can" said Lin "she's just a

kid, and we're sitting her expecting her to take down a fully grown adult. Who might I add has taken away the very thing

that gives her an edge against him." "But she's the avatar" says Kya as if that's all that matters. "Exactly she is the avatar

and she has a duty to the people of the world" says Tonraq in agreement "Listen Lin I know you and Korra have some kind

of complex relationship and you seem to think you know her best,but the fact of the matter is she the reincarnation of MY

father. He was able to defeat thefire lord at just 12 years old, Korra is 18 a full adult and has been training in bending her

whole life. She should be capable of defeating Amon, and yet she only just unlocked airbending. She is failing as the avatar

she will never be like Aang." hearing that last remark from Tenzin Korra takes off out the door and into the night.

 _Meanwhile In the room_

A slap resounds throughout the room and Tenzin is left holding his cheek. Tonraq, Senna, Pema,Kya and Bumi all look to

Lin in shock. "Lin what were you thinking" said Pema rushing over to check over her husband "you could have really hurt

him." Lin says nothing instead she storms out of the room and out of the house. After 10 mins of walk she sees in the

distance of the night sees a bright burst of blue light "Korra" she whispers eyes widening worry written in her voice. Picking

up speed she runs to where she sees Korra standing tears fall from her glowing blue eyes. Acting on instinct Lin grabs

her and pulls her into her arms telling her that is it all right that she is here. But instead of calming Korra down Lin feels

the power of the avatar enter into her. She feels herself being pulled from her body. Tightening her hold on korra her last

thought before she loses consciousness is "don't worry little penguin. I will keep you safe."


	2. Chapter 2 waking up

AN:DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing still buried under crippling student loan debt. Read and Review its much appreciated.

She awoke to the sound of crying, opening her eyes lin was instantly on alert as nothing in her surroundings looked

into her pocket for the knife that sokka gave her when she joined the force, she panicked at finding it

down she notices she not in her civilian clothes, but the old outfit she wore as a kid. A pair of dark gray

pants and a green sleeveless shirt. looking at her body she realizes with a start. Spirits I'm 13 again. Realization dawns on

her "I'm in the spirit world." Turning to the sound of the crying she sees a little water tribe girl in navy colored pants and

light blue tank top with her hair tied in a spiky ponytail. "Korra" she calls hesitantly, the little girl doesn't answer only

continuing to cry. Lin lifts the girl on to her lap and holds her close while she cries into her shirt, lin begins to sing softly to

her "leaves from the vine falling so slow like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home.

Brave soldier boy, comes marching home." The girl's tears turn into soft sniffles as she sings. Finally lin feels her body stop

shaking and looks down to meet watery blue eyes. "Feeling better little penguin?" "yea" says korra with a sniff" "why were

you crying" Lin asks rubbing her hand up and down the girls back as she feels it start to shake again with cries till finally

she bursts out "because im a bad avatar! everyone said so, I can't bend anything but air and I can't beat Amon im... im...

im a failure!"

The sky turns dark and storm clouds gather; the ground shakes with the avatars sobs. Panicked Lin doesn't

know what to do till a voice calls out "Korra you must calm down, it will be alright but look at what you are doing."

Desperate to make it stop lin hums the song again and Korra's sobs quiet once more as she falls asleep; worn out from all

the crying. "Who are you?" says lin defensively to the figure approaching. Shifting Korra onto her back ready to run if need

be. The person laughs, "i'm not surprised you don't recognize me you were just a baby the last time I saw you, my name is

Iroh." and finally stepping into the light lin sees its true. "Iroh" she asks "can you help us?" "yes" he says "I have been sent

to guide you come we must go back to my home there are several people waiting for you." Securing the sleeping Korra

against her should Lin takes off after Iroh curious as to what this journey will bring.


	3. Chapter 3 Not what I first thought

AN: 3 Updates in one day Im on a roll. I just write as it comes to me so im not sure if I can give you a time line for when this will be done or how long it will but we'll just go with the flow. As always please read and review its always appreciated and welcomed.

 **ch:3 Not what I first thought:**

As they walk lin talks tells iroh about why they ended up in the spirit world sensing this is more of lin venting her

frustrations at everyone back in the material world rather than actually informing iroh of what happened he nods along

politely when she is done he looks to her and says "it sounds as if you care very deeply for young korra" with a blush she

looks away burying her face in korra hair till she realizes what she's doing and turns back to Iroh. "It wasn't always that

way" she said softly "when she first came to Republic City I couldn't stand her." "She was reckless, stubborn always taking

the law into her own hands." "I thought she was arrogant and nothing like Aang was." "is that not you smacked young

tenzin for saying?" iroh asked. "you're right said lin but I changed. she made me realize that she's more than just the

avatar or who her past lives were, she is her own person. She's just korra"

"The more time I spent with her the more I got to see that." "Tenzin thinks that when she was in the city all she would do

is practice pro bending with the Mako and Bolin but that's not true." "for the first two weeks I followed her keeping tabs on

what she was doing to make sure she wasn't breaking any laws." "I saw her fishing in city stream to feed the homeless and

hungry." "I saw her spend 3 hours of her time off from training to help patch the roof of an orphanage and then sign up to

volunteer there all under a fake name so people wouldn't swarm the place trying to meet the avatar." "she carried heavy

loads for those not strong enough to carry them and used her bending to help heal those who were unable to afford

medical attention."

"She was like nothing id ever seen before, sure Aang was compassionate and selfless but Korra…..it was like seeing pure

light in total darkness." "sure she was still headstrong and impulsive and naive but she was just a kid too so really thats

understandable" "She was so different from what I first thought" " I see" said Iroh "have you told her this? Have you told

her how much you care about her?" "No" said lin instantly "besides there's no point I'm too old for her and i'm not exactly

the nicest person she could do so much better than me." "Don't be so sure" said Iroh "it is often times the ones who we

think need us the least that actually need our love the most." "We're here welcome to my home." And as they enter the

little building that looked very much like his old tea shop Lin almost drops Korra in shock. Sitting at the table playing

watching to men play Pai sho is none other then her mother. Toph looks up and locking her eyes on lins she drinks in the

for the first time the face of her daughter. A wide grin makes its way across her lips as she greets her "Sup bagermole."


	4. Chapter 4 A beautiful thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I sure wish I did

AN: Ok so korra may seem a bit...weepy I guess is a good word for this korra, but like, you gotta remember she's in the middle of a huge break down, and is full of doubt and self consciousness. Also I feel like I might have rushed the confession of how they feel so I may go back and re write this I don't know let me know what you think I should do any and all feedback is good feedback.

 **Chapter 4: A beautiful thing**

"Mo...mom?" "Mom!" she shouted handing Korra too Iroh who fumbled gathering her into his arms. Lin ran to her mother,

crashing into embrace tears slipping softly down her face. "Mom" she whispered "I've missed you." "I've missed you too

little chief" Korra begins to stir rubbing her eyes she looks around the room at the group of people gathered. Her eyes light

up as she sees Sokka sitting at the table "Chief Sokka!" she cries running to him and throwing herself into his arms. "little

warrior" he cried you've gotten stronger since I last saw you." she laughed as he gave a her a noogie till her face suddenly

grew sad noticing Sokka said "what's wrong little warrior?" " I didn't get strong enough its my fault you got hurt and went

to the spirit world." "thats not true little penguin" said lin you were only 8 years old you were just a child there was no way

you would have been able to defeat those red lotus kidnappers" "she's right little warrior no one should have expected you

to be able to fight against fully grown adults at that age." "But im the avatar she cried I'm supposed to protect everyone

but keep failing first chief sokka died saving me and then Amon took away your bending and mine and he's still out there

hurting people while im here doing nothing!" "Aang would have never let this happen!"

"That's not true" said a voice korra looked up and saw Aang standing before her "Aang" she whispered then looked away

closing her eyes tightly trying to fight back tears. "Hello Korra. Its so good to see you." "I have been waiting a long time to

talk to you and now that we finally have the chance I can tell you what i've always wanted to say" Korra flinches preparing

herself for another reprimand instead Aang gather her into his arms from Sokka and says "I am so proud of you." "Wha-

what but Im..im not you Im not able to do anything like you've done." "No said Aang you're not me and you shouldn't try

to be you are my reincarnation but you are also your own person we share the same soul but our experiences and

circumstances are entirely different as much as we are the same we are different." You korra are kind and love but also

strong and brave you are special because you are you." "Twinkle toes is right kid. My lin doesn't love just anyone you have

to be pretty dang special for her to fall for you." Korra turns to lin in shock "You.. you... love me?" she asks "MOTHER!"

says lin "she " wasn't suppose to know that" "What" Toph says with a shrug "It's not like you were getting anywhere

keeping it a secret and what not" "Mother that's not the point she…"

"I love you too" said korra "what" said lin staring at Korra in disbelief. " I said I love you too." "But.. I...you…" "I love you"

said korra again her voice firm and for the first time full of self assurance "You make me a better avatar but more than that

you make me a better me." "You don't see me as some new Aang or the Avatar or some kind of mighty hero, to you I am

just Korra and to me you are just Lin and I love you." "I….I love you too said lin drawing korra into her arms." Everyone

watched as a light grew around them and their returned to their older selves. Toph looked over at Sokka and Aang and saw

them crying. "Snoozles twinkle toes are you seriously crying!" she asked "Its...its just so beautiful" said Aang cried "My

little chief and my little warrior they're all grown up and in love and and ahhhh" cries Sokka with a sigh toph looks to iroh

and saw lets start another game" "I'll get some fresh tea" Iroh replies with a smile everyone settles around the pai sho

board. Feeling a sense of peace spread about. Yes they all agreed love is indeed a beautiful thing.


	5. Chapter 5 before it even begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing otherwise things would have been written a little different

 **AN: Hey guys sorry its been so long since i've up dated ive been swamped with lesson plans and trying to get a second job and reading crime and punishment for my next final. Anyways as im just entering into pre finals week it may be a few days before I can update again so here a small chapter to hold you over. Sorry bout the slight cliff hanger. As always Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

 **Ch.5 Before it even begins**

As they sat there drinking tea and playing the game Korra looked around and asked. So ummm not that this isn't the best day ever because it totally is but ummm how do we get back to the material world? As fun as this is I have stop Amon and figure out how to restore everyone's bending. "Breathe little penguin" said lin running her hand along the stressing avatars back. "It will be alright" "Well I thought that was obvious" said Toph " you just go back to where you woke up and meditate your way back to you material self." lin looks at toph in shock and says "When did you become an expert on spirits and meditation?" "Hello said toph waving her hands in the air "we're in the spirit world! I live here, you tend to pick up on things." "but how am I supposed to connect my spiritual self to my material self when I can't even connect to my spiritual side!" Korra asked freaking out toph smacks her hand to her forehead and asks am I seriously the only one who knows where we are right now?!" "Kid you're in the spirit world right now whatever problems you've been having connecting to spiritual self it's safe to say are fixed….. "oh" says korra blinking astonished "right."

But what about defeating Amon? korra asked. "You've already done that." said Aang "I did?" Korra asked blinking widely "but I haven't done anything? "You connected withyour spiritual self" said Aang placing a hand on her shoulder "when we reach our lowest point we are open to the greatest change" "lowest point" said lin with a whisper "Little penguin you weren't" she cries in shock looking at korra who kept her head down refusing to meet her eyes as she said "the world needs the Avatar. Without my bending, I can't be the Avatar. So I needed to let the cycle continue" " I see" said lin tensely "then pulling korra up by the hand turns to Aang, Sokka, Iroh and toph and says " we thank you for your hospitality but we must leave the avatar has duties to attend to." And with that they began the journey back to the place they woke up. Korra wondered as they leave if her relationship with lin is over before it even had a chance to being."


	6. Chapter 6 the avatar is back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I COULD own my own polar bear dog that'd be pretty sweet**

 **AN: Hey lovely readers sorry its been so long since ive updated I got a little melancholy for a while and lost inspiration to do much of anything then I started training at this new gym and slowly found myself feeling better but got really caught up in that but you're awesome reviews have sparked my passion for this story once again so here is a new chapter read review and tell me what you think! Seriously I love getting reviews they really help motivate me.**

As they walked along silence reigned heavy between them Lin caught up in thought wondering how in the hell Korra could even consider doing what she was she was 18 years old! Still so young and had so much of life to experience. Korra's silently panicking thinking Lin no longer loved her They reached the tree of time where they entered the spirit world, and began to meditate but Korra so caught up in fear of losing lins love breaks the silence "Im sorry." she whispered Lin to open her eyes and look at the Korra before saying "Come she said lets talk" "Okay" Korra says. They sit against the tree in silence for a while till lin asks "why did you think that taking your life is the solution to defeating Amon?" Lin asked Korra sighed "In order to understand you have to know my childhood." "Alright says Lin" "It's funny" Korra says with a bitter laughs "I think part of why my love for you makes sense is that I was never really a kid. Sure I act childish now but I was never allowed to just be a kid. I was treated like an adult from the moment they discovered who I was. You could say i'm a lot older then I look."

 **Flashback**

 _Korra was 6 years old listening the other kids in her healing class make plans to go play spar. Usually she was given private bending lessons but since the lessons were taught by the waterbending master lady katara an exception was made to have her learn with the other children in the village. Lady Katara would not take apprentices she believed quality education should be available to all._

 _As Korra approaches the group of kids gathering their things and say "Hi im korra can I play too?" But before the children even get a chance to reply a two white lotus members approach and say "Avatar Korra it is time for your advance waterbending lesson with Master Haku "But I want to stay and play with my friends" Korra said "Actually Korra" says one of the kids "since you get private training it wouldn't really be fair to have you play you know way more than us." "You see" said the white lotus member "you're to advance to waste your time playing around like a child. Now come Master Haku is waiting"_

" _But I am a Kid!" Korra yells angrily to the white lotus member "And none of the other kids have to train all the time or live alone in some stupid compound I want to sleep in my room at home and go penguin sledding and have fun." Korras parents enter into the room after talking with Katara about Korra's progress to see their daughter throwing a fit_

" _Korra" says Tonraq "thats enough." "What's going on here" asks Katara concerned "Lady Katara tell them I can go penguin sledding and live at home. I'm tired of lessons and training I want to have fun!" "Korra" says Senna "Your father said enough you know you can't do those things you have a duty to the world and you must take it seriously" "Exactly" said the Tonraq "The world needs it's avatar more then you need to play, you're only 6 years younger than avatar Aang was when he defeated the fire lord. Do you think you could defeat the fire lord?" "No but why should I i'm just a kid." "You are not a kid" says Tonraq "You're the avatar and you gotta deal with it. Now go you've kept Master Haku waiting long enough."_

 _Turning to Katara Senna says " Lady Katara I apologize for Korra's insolence I assure you she will work harder to live up to Aang's legacy." Frowning sadly at the back of the of the child Katara says " Send her by tomorrow morning Sokka and I will take her for the week for some "advanced" training." Of course lady Katara we are honored that you would do so."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sokka and Katara we're the only ones to give me a bit of a childhood that week of "advanced" training was spent learning the octopus technique, penguin sledding, ice fishing, surfing, and learning how to use a Boomerang. Once every 6 months they would take me on a trip like that were it would just be the 3 of us for a whole week.

Once Chief Sokka died though those trips came to an end the white lotus determined that it was not safe for me to leave the compound and so for the next 10 years I spent my time locked away in the compound training day in and out to the point of exhaustion. In a way my childhood died with Chief Sokka. My whole life I was told that I was the Avatar before anything else. I wasn't just a child, or a member of the tribe, or even a women, I had to be more then that I had to be the Avatar because the world needed me to be. So when Amon took my bending away the very thing that made me the avatar, what other choice did I have but to end my life so a new avatar could take my place. "I see" said lin holding tightly to the girl no the women laying in her arms.

"Little penguin the problem here isn't you. It was never you. The problem is that the people around you never taught you to believe in yourself." "What do you mean?" Korra asked confused. "I mean you don't know who you are. Yes you are the avatar the same way I am the chief of police but we are more then that I am Lin Beifong I love my city and family and team. I work hard to protect them because I love them not simply because I am the chief. Being the chief is apart of who I am but it is not all that I am I am someones daughter, someones friend, and more than any of that I love you and if you'll have me I'll proudly call myself your lover."

"You mean you...you still want to be with me….even though im messy and I cant cook and and I dont know how to do a lot of things...even though I'm the avatar and am constantly in danger….even though" Korra whispers "Even though i'm scared." "Little penguin" says Lin gently "I would be concerned if you weren't afraid courage is not the absence of fear but moving forward despite that. I am always afraid when im sent out on a call but my fear motivates me to be strong to protect what I care about. Cupping Korra's face in her hands she says. I would love you no matter what whether you were the avatar or a non bender whether you were a gourmet chef or lit the stove on fire boiling water. There is no danger you can face that I would not want to be there to face with you I love you because you are you I just love Korra."

And with that she pressed her lips to korra's in a soft kiss that grow more powerful as time passed Korra's eyes glowed blue and warm sensation fill the both of them as Ravva's energy flowed through them when they broke apart they noticed a few changes they were no longer sitting against the tree of life but standing in the snow at the top of a cliff overlooking the docs the sun was beginning to rise and despite having spent the night in the cold arctic air they felt warm and full of life. Turning to lin Korra gasps and says. "Lin! You're you're younger!" Looking into her reflection in the wall of ice beside them lin sees that Korra is right. "I havent looked like this since I was 29 turning to Korra lin says. "Little penguin you seem to have aged as well." With a gasp Korra touches the reflection that faces her. "I look….beautiful." "Thats because you have found balance within yourself." turning around Korra sees Ravva and all her past lives standing before her. You have lived a hard life says Kiyoshi for so long you did not belong to yourself but the world." "In learning to love Lin you learned to love yourself you have connected fully with your spiritual self and are now a full fledge avatar." said Roku "Remember Korra that you are more than your title you have the wisdom of your past lives you are 25 and also thousands of years old. Live your life by your principles and make your own choices you are the leader of the people the bridge between worlds. You must not let them dictate who you are." Said Wan "Avatar Korra the spirits have heard your cries and granted you peace you and your love will be able to spend the rest of your time in the physical world together. The difference in age has been eliminated by the love in your heart and together you shall live a long life. May the spirits continue to bless you." Says Ravva and touching the Korra's head her eyes glow blue once more and lin watches in awe as her lover rises into the air surrounded by a ring of water earth fire and air. The avatar across the world beacons of light filled the sky as the new rang out. The avatar has returned.


	7. Chapter 7 a little warrior all grown up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop in which I write with.**

 **AN: Sorry its been a while my laptop bit the dust and it took me a while to get it replaced. To the guest who questioned if I know how paragraphs work I do, surprisingly enough, being an English major and all you pick up on that. I was in a rush to post however and didn't proof read to the best of my abilities. Im human I fuck up every now and then. Moving on. Thank you for all your reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter its not very long and its not my best work but I think its decent enough to move the story forward. As always read and review the more feed back you give me on what you like and didnt like the better I can write the story.**

 **Ch. 7 A Little warrior all grown up**

When Korra came back down into the snow Lin was right there picking her up placing a soft kiss on her forehead lin says come on little penguin lets get you home. As the two make their way back to the compound they share more memories of their childhoods. Lin tells Korra of her mother pretending to be the melon lord whenever she had to punish her and Su. Korra tells lin of the time Sokka gave her a haircut so she could have her own Warrior's wolf tail like his. Her mother was furious and grounded her for a week but she loved it and was actually thinking about cutting it again.

When they entered into the compound they were immediately greeted by Lady Katara. Hurrying across the snow covered ground as quickly as her old bones would allow her she stopped just in front of them and said "Lin...you have looked like that since you were 29 what has happened to you and where is Korra is she alright!" "With a laugh lin replies "Aunt Karata settle down all is well the spirits have blessed myself and korra our bond has made us closer in age and love."

"Korra...Lin?" asks Katara hesitantly "is that really you?" "It is Lady Katara, also Aang, Toph, and Chief Sokka want me to let you know that they miss you dearly but are very happy to see all you have done for the next generation." "You met Aang." whispered Katara. "Yes I am a fully recognized Avatar I have complete control of my bending and spiritual self and I am ready to face Amon. Taking a good look at the women who stood before her she knew she spoke the truth. Her arms were strong and muscled her stomach hard with tight abs shown proudly beneath the tank top that was now a good 5 inches too short. She was tall and strong confident. She finally knew who she was.

"Almost" Karata amended you are almost ready to defeat Amon there is something I must give you first." Come with me. Korra looked at lin who shrugged as is to say you got me as the two followed the old women to her room in the compound. Reaching under her bed she pulls out a wooden box and places it on top turning to the girls she says " Korra, Sokka gave this to me the night he died he said that when you were ready I was to pass it on to you. He loved you so much and knows that you are a strong warrior capable of leading not only the tribe but the world. I believe that time has come for me to give this to you."

Opening the box Korra eyes fill with tears as she gently picks up the weapon resting on the fur. Sokkas boomerang the very one he taught her to use as a child the one he used to save her from the would be kidnaping that took his life. He left this to her placing it into its holster and on her back Korra wipes the tears from her eyes and says "Thank you lady Katara, I will make you and Chief Sokka proud." With a gentle smile katara places her hand on Korra's cheek and says "My little wolf pup we have always been proud."

Before they leave to change and eat breakfast. Korra turns to lin and says "Badgermole you wouldn't happen to have a Knife on you by chance?" Giving her a look that screams do you know who I am!? Lin pulls out her police knife from her boot and hands it to Korra; who in turn give it to katara and asks "would you do the honors." Realizing what korra wants her to do she gathers the long brown mane free flowing hair into her hands and with a quick jerk the strands fall to the floor.

Walking over to the mirror on the wall Korra uses that edge of the boomerang to shave the sides of her head then gathers the remaining hair into a tight ponytail and secures it in place with a leather band. Then silently leads the two women to the breakfast hall. As the walk both are hit with a wave of nostalgia and longing for their departed family member and as they see the strong confident women walking proudly before them they know. Chief Sokka would be proud that his little warrior is all grown up.

Having changed into better fitting clothes the two followed lady katara to the dining the door to the dining hall the room goes quiet as everyone takes in the sight of the two strange women walking with lady Katara. One dressed in a pair of black pants with a long sleeve black shirt and dark gray overshirt. She wore steel toed boots and moved like a master earthbender in powerful strides. She had the same scars of her face as lin with a few pieces of black hair falling into her face from the bun tied atop her head.

The other women was clearly of water tribe descent but neither Senna nor Tonraq or even Kya knew who she was. She wore a pair of dark black navy pants with a blue sleeveless kimono style shirt and brown boots. her arms were strong and muscular with a black armband secured on her left bicep many women in the room blushed looking at them. Her hands were wrapped in bandages to protect them and Her hair was cut in the same style of the male warriors in the tribe. Strapped to her back in a seal hide case was a boomerang.

"Mother" says Tenzin "I didn't know you were bringing guests."These are not

guest tenzin they are old friends. Lin Korra would you care to share with

everyone the news. Ignoring everyone's dumbfound looks lins says " Tonight

we set sail to return to republic city it is time to take back our home from the

hand or the equalist." Walking beside her Korra places a hand on Lins

shoulder silently conveying that she will. Facing the group Korra's voice rings

out strong and clear. "Lin is right. It is time for us to face Amon."


	8. Chapter 8 what happened

**Disclaimer I own nothing! Nothing at all.**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry its been so long between chapters classes are starting up and my training has gotten even more intense with 3-4 hour workouts daily. On the bright side I got an offer for a beta for this story so this will be the last unbeta chapter I publish. As always read and review. If you guys have any thoughts on what you'd like to see next from this please please please tell me because im kind of at a loss. I want to move away from all the angst long speeches and into something new. Idk**

 **Yes read review and ill give you cookies :D**

 **CH 8. What happens in the spirit world**

"Korra!" said Tenzin "You.. you… are not prepared to face Amon! Your bending is gone and you still havent mastered airbending nor entered into the avatar state. This will be just like the time you challenged him we dont have time to waste for you to be…."

"ENOUGH!" Korra shouts eyes flashing blue. "No more will I bow before the wishes of you and the white lotus. I am the avatar. I am the bridge between worlds. Not a weapon to be thrown about at your command. From now on I am making my own choices I know my strengths and weaknesses and I know that I am ready."

Taking a deep breath Korra looks at Lin to calm and see the support and love in her eyes. She knows this exchange is has been a long time coming Korra sees lins lips move to mouth. I love you. With a slight smile korra mouths back and I you. Turning to her parents who sit next to Tenzin and the head of the white lotus guard in stunned silence she says; "My whole life you all have been taking from me. You took my home, my childhood, my self worth, piece by piece you stripped me of these things until there was nothing left of korra just a shell known as the avatar trained to fetch like a polar bear dog on command."

Her gaze hardens as her eyes sweep the room causing each person to look down and contemplate just what role they played in this. Senna gasped at the realization of what she had done to her daughter. So caught up in what she perceived to be her duty to raise the next avatar she forgot that her first and foremost duty was to raise her daughter. Tonraq looks at Korra now and sees that she grew up without them and now they were too late. His little seal pup was a warrior and it was no thanks to him. He had stopped being her father in favor of being her master. But as always the pupil has surpassed the master and he is left feeling empty at the realization that this whole time he could have had both relationships. Instead he can clearly see that the father of her life was found in a dead man. Realization hit him hard Korra has been fatherless for 18 years now

Tenzin however looked as though he wanted to say something but was cut off by Kya. "But how can you defeat Amon without your bending." "First of all" Lin cut in "while bending is apart of us a very big part at that it is not the only skill we are capable of you should know kya you studied the chakra system under aunt Tylee and she was always able to best aunt Azula in a spar."

"But Korra doesn't have time to learn Chi blocking" interjects Asami "it takes years to master in the heat of battle and with the weapons my dad was supplying the equalists it will be even more dangerous. Korra's ability to bend multiple elements at one time gave her an edge air in particular and while she can bend that now master tenzin said she still needs to work on entering the avatar state."

" Tenzin is an idiotic cloud brain." Growls Lin who is promptly smacked on the arm by katara who says "Now lin play nice" "Yes aunt katara" Lin mumbles. "But its true all the meditation in the world won't help korra her problem was never that she didn't know how to meditate her problem was she lacked the spiritual awareness for anything to come of it. You can't have spiritual self if you don't have connection to your sense of self.

"Hold on" said Tonraq you mean to tell us that Korra's training prevented her from becoming a full fledge avatar!?" " Now Tonraq im sure thats not what lin is…." "That is exactly what lin is saying baldy" "You all stripped my little penguin of her identity in doing that she lost all sense of who she is you all are so focused on what the avatar can do for you that you forget the avatars so duty is to maintain balance."

Placing a hand on Lin's arm to help calm her down korra says " A frontal attack isn't the only answer we must bring down the support amon is getting. The equalists are not wrong benders have gotten out of control in exercising their powers. However Amon takes his objectives too far removing bending isn't the answer. We have to show the people that benders and non benders are no different.

"But you'll still have to fight amon korra" said bolin "he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who listen to words." "That's true Bo" said korra and I will. You see yesterday when the pressure became too much, I was ready to end my life." The collective gasp brought a sad smile to Korras face. Senna promptly burst into tears and buried her face in tonraqs shoulder as Korra continued "I had been taught to believe that the avatar was more important than anything and my being unable to fulfill the duties of the avatar ment that I needed to do what is necessary for the cycle to continue.

Tears began to fill everyone's eyes as they finally realized just how much the had broken this girl. Lin still taller then Korra by a good 5 inches came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl knowing that while she may be physically 25 she is still 18 on the inside and in desperate need of comfort. Relaxing into lin's touch she continues with her tale.

"Lin found me she comforted me as I entered into the avatar state and transported us both to the spirit world. I spoke with Aang and chief Sokka and Toph. But most importantly I found my purpose again I found someone who loves me for just being Korra. When we returned to the physical world Lin and I were both changed physically we were younger restored and aged to our prime selves. Spiritually we were blessed by ravva and with the combine light energy our bending was restored and bond solidified."

Stepping out of lins hold korra moves to look at everyone in the room. With a fierce protective look in her eyes Korra says. "Lin is my soul mate we will always be together from this day too our last. If anyone tries to interfere with that I will send them personally to vatuu." "Both Lins bending and my own has been restored I have mastered the avatar state and in doing so gained access to my past lives and their mastery of the elements. The time has come for Amon's reign of terror to end.

Turning to Tonraq she says prepare a ship we leave for republic city at dawn. Grabbing a plate of food that Katara had made for her and Lin Korra walks from the room leaving a stunned silence behind. As the doors close shut Kya looks to tenzin and says "We have seriously fucked up."


	9. Chapter 9 The start of a new journey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not legend of Korra not the game of thrones quote just lots of crippling student debt.**

 **AN: Hello lovely readers I'm sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter. Don't worry I've not abandoned this story I've just been super busy training (seriously I train at my gym for up to 5 hours a day my coach says I should get a fight with in a year) and im ridiculously swamped with reading as I enter my final quarter before starting my teaching certificate but anyway I wrote a nice long chapter for you all as an apology and will try to post the next one once my mid terms are over. In the meantime read and review reviews make me that much more inspired to write.**

 **Ch. 9 The start of a new journey**

The ship was about a day out of dock from the port of republic city just as the sun began to set. It had been a long journey. Korra sat the cabin she shared with lin studying the map and going over the battle plan. It had to go right they would only have one shot at this. A knock sounded on the door the hatch opened and person stepped in. "Mom?" said Korra "What are you doing here is something wrong."

"Um no….No I was hoping we could talk." "Oh….um….yea sure." "So" said Senna looking at Korra before launching herself at the girl grabbing her tightly in a hug as she cries. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." face smashed against her mother's chest korra feel the air leave her lungs "Mom! Mom! You're crushing me." "Oh….yes….right sorry" Senna says letting her go

"It's alright just a little warning next time yea?" "Right. But truly Korra I am so sorry. I got so caught up in who I thought you were meant to be that I neglected to see who you are and in that time I missed so much." "Yea" said Korra softly look at the furs hanging on the wall avoiding her mother's eyes.

Senna places her hand on Korra's shoulder and their eyes meet. "I know I cannot go back and fix the mistakes I have made. You're a grown woman and you don't need a mom anymore. But maybe you'd be willing to let me be apart of your future?" As she says this tears fall gently down her face "Mom" Korra whispers bring her hand up to wipe away the tears. "To have you just want to be my mom that's all i've ever wanted I will never be too old to need you in my life."

"Thank you" Senna whispers. The two sit in silence as Senna takes in the woman sitting across from her. With her partially shaved head and strong muscular arms she bares little resemblance to the chubby little girl who used to run around their igloo righting invisible bad guys but as she looks closely in her daughter's eyes she can see traces of that little girl buried.

The sound of the metal hatch opening broke the silence Lin walked in with a pot of tea and some cups on a tray. "Little penguin I've brought you some…. Oh…" says lin setting down the tray. "Is this a bad time?" "No" said senna getting to her feet "I was just leaving" "You dont - " Lin began only to be cut off by senna "I know. But Korra and I have finished talking. You guys deserve some alone time together."

As she goes before she makes it to the door she turns to lin and wraps her in a hug. Startling the woman who fights her cop instincts to shove her off her and into the wall. "Thank you." says Senna " Thank you for taking care of my little girl." "You're….You're um welcome?" As senna walked down the hall Lin turned to Korra and said "What just happened." Korra looking a bit dazed replied "My mom...she...she, apologized."

Walking over to where Korra was sitting lin pulls the still smaller women onto her lap and runs her hand up and down her back just as her mother used to do for her when she had a bad day. The two sat in silence for a while before Korra spoke "I'm scared Lin." "I know little penguin." said Lin softly "Everything's changing so quickly. I'm finally happy, I have you, I stood up for myself and my mom actually wants to be apart of my life and I can't even enjoy it because. At any minute tomorrow I could be killed." Korra rambles for the first time true fear seeping into her voice.

"Shhhhhh little penguin don't worry yourself so." "But" said Korra softly "What if I'm not strong enough what if I lose." " You're not strong enough" said Lin simply causing Korra to look at her with wide eyes having expected lin to instead tell her that she is strong and capable and now as a fully recognized avatar she would destroy Amon.

"You are not strong enough." Lin repeated "but together we are. This burden it isn't one you have to carry alone. I will be right there beside you every step of the way because you are my future." Korra looks at lin with understanding growing in her eyes and places her lips softly against hers.

The kiss is loving and reassuring she feels their connection in her very soul and knows that what lin says is true. The kiss grows deeper. As the feeling in the room shifts.

Standing up Korra pulls lin to her feet and lays her on the bed before straddling her waist and pulling her in for another kiss this one more heated than the last. They kiss a little bit longer till Korra pull away and looked at lin laid out beneath her. Her long hair free from its bun and spread like a waterfall over the pillow. Her black bra (a clothing item popular amongst the women of the city.) Peaking out beneath her thin white tank top. Her warm legs wrapped around Korra's waist holding her in the closed guard position. black shorts riding up milky white thighs.

Gazing down at her lover's dark jade eyes Korra places a gentle kiss to her forehead and says "we should stop while we still can. I want our first time to be special. You deserve make love not some quick fuck on a battleship right before we go to war." Lin rakes her eyes up and down Korra's body. Taking in the tensed muscles beneath her navy blue tank top and tan thighs clenched tightly through her black knee length shorts.

Running her hand along the armband tattoo on her lover's left bicep she bites her lip coyly and says with a smirk I don't know little penguin that kind of setting seems to be right up our alley. With a growl Korra shifts her right leg back and sitting up straight breaks loose from lin's hold. Before climbing off the bed and blowing out the candles in the room.

Climbing back behind her Korra pulls Lin flush against her tangling her bandaged wrapped feet with lin's perpetually cold ones. Her lover shifts in her arms till the are facing one another and Korra places one last kiss on her forehead and whispers. "You deserve everything this world has to offer. You are the moon of my life."

A soft smile makes its way across lin's face as tears gather in her eyes no one had ever held her like this or spoke to her this way before not even tenzin after she'd given him her virginity. In a way making love to Korra would be like making love first time all over again because this time she knew that her love is true. Returning the gentle kiss to her waterbenders full soft lips she whispers. "My sun and stars, I promise I will give the same to you." And just as her eyes close she hears Korra sleepily reply "You already have."

In the morning Senna comes to take the two women some breakfast while the congee is still hot. Opening the door she sees Korra holding lin tightly in her arms their legs tangled together and Lins head resting in the crook of Korra's neck. Closing the door as gently as she can so as not to wake the sleep pair she makes her way back to the kitchen.

Yes she thinks. She has missed out on so much of Korra's life, but she would be present for this new journey; and counted herself lucky to be able to witness her daughter fall in love.

 **So what do you think? little steamy there for bit huh?! That will come later until then review review review. The button is right there~!~!~! Next time the battle with Amon begins!**


	10. Chapter 10 The aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the legend of korra universe.**

 **AN: Hello Dear readers it's been awhile since I've last updated this story and I do so apologize. School got insanely crazy but I graduated from College so Yay me. In this time i've also been accepted to my university's post bac teaching certification so every spare moment im not at the gym im studying to become a licensed teacher and thus I am hella busy. But WORRY NOT! For I have not abandon this story this chapter is rather short but I promise another update soon. Please as always read and review your feedback lights my fire. Enjoy.**

 **Ch. 10 The aftermath**

 _Drip...Drip...Drip…_ it was a soft sound like the rain falling on the metal roof of her mother's house. The water in the bag dripped slowly into the IV as her eyes slowly opened. The room was empty on her side of curtain and she had no idea how she got here the last thing she remembered was Korra bending everyone using airbending to force everyone to side before going after Amon and… KORRA! was she alright? where was she? Lin began to sit up her mind desperate to find her love and make she was alright.

She was just about to remove the IV from her arm when the door banged open and katara walked in "Lin Beifong you put that IV back or so help me I will strap you to that bed with turtleduck tape." "Aunt Katara where is Korra what happened where am I?" "Calm yourself Lin or I'll be forced to sedate you again." Lin took a breath and leaned back against the propped pillows

Better said Katara taking a seat on the bed and grabbing lins hand and says first you are in the hospital Amon had been waiting with his chi blockers in the harbor. While you and the others took on the chi blockers Korra and Amon engaged in 1 on 1 combat. For a while it looked as if we had the upper hand. We were able to disarm the chi blockers but then...then amon got you...It turns out that he was a waterbender this whole time but more than that he was a bloodbender.

Amon knew that you would be key to taking down Korra and so he began to bend the blood in your carotid arteries making you lose consciousness. The moment your eyes closed Korra was lost; she went into the avatar state and launched herself and Amon off of the ship. They landed small petroleum ship. Korra's voice backed by those of the Avatars past past judgement on Amon the condemned him for playing god and stripped him of his bending leaving him his life and a chance to redeem himself."

Katara's voice grew shaky as if she was struggling to say what happened next lin clenched the sheets of the bed tightly in her hands her body filled with anxiety over her lovers still unknown condition.

"It turned out" Katara continues "That Amon was armed with an electric glove and just before Korra could get off the boat he thrust his fist into the tank line and caused an explosion… we were able to gather small pieces of his remains from the wreckage... but...but we were unable to locate Korra...it… it is believed that the explosion was powerful enough to eviscerate her body…That's why it wasn't located I'm so sorry Lin. Korra is gone.

And just like that lin felt as if the earth had left her all over again.


	11. Chapter 11 Remember when

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of legend or korra or Game of thrones if I did I probs would be suffering from crippling student loan debt.**

 **AN: Hey awesome readers firstly thank you for the reviews they are what inspire me to write secondly I apologize for taking so long to update i'm taking 5 classes right now and don't have a lot of time that said there's one chapter left to this story and that will be the epiloge I hope you've enjoyed the story please read and review with your thoughts and feelings they mean a lot to me**

 **Chapter 11 Remember when**

 _ **1 month later**_

I wander through an alley in the slums of republic city digging around in the dumpster looking for anything that could provide me with sustenance to keep moving. Where I was moving too I didn't know. But considering I didn't really remember anything that was to be expected.

All I can remember was a face a pale face with bright green eyes and a two scars on the left cheek I remember flashes of the those scars crinkled up in a smile or pulled down tight in scowl I remember those eyes sparkling with mischief and burning with desire. I get caught up in those memories straining to recall some part of my missing identity as I stands there lost in thought a man runs down the alley and throws a bag into the dumpster before taking off the bag lands on my lap.

Opening the bag I look inside it looks like a random bunch of stuff a mask a knife a picture some hair clips. Sort of fancy stuff but nothing I needed or could use jumping out of the dumpster I was just getting ready to move on to the next alley when seemingly out of nowhere metal cables wrapped around her me, I couldn't bend and couldn't run so I did the only thing I could I screamed "LET ME GO LET ME GO" "Quiet thief" said one of officer's "Let's get into custody the chief will want to deal with this one personal seeing as they stole from her house."

Forced into the back of the sato mobile we arrive quickly at the station where I was forced into an interrogation room shackled to the table and chair I sit there and wait.

As I waits I thinks back on everything that brought me to this moment. I don't remember much, hell I don't even know my own name. But I remembers an explosion, I'd been on some kind of boat and the suddenly BOOM! I was launched into the air then I felt funny like my body was super light and I floated down into the water I could hear a voice calling out to me it sounded like the voice of an older guy he kept saying little warrior hang on and then it was dark.

I floated in the dark for a while surprised I didn't drown because wasn't that what happened when you weren't actively swimming I have no clue. But the water felt like a friend like it was apart of who I was and as I drifted along I could feel myself healing from the burns in the explosion. My left eye was rather burned; at one point I swear I thought she heard a voice laugh saying "she'll look like sparky now huh meathead" I could still see out of it though so that was all that mattered. My hair had burned and all that I was left with was the fringe on top though that had grown in the past month and now I could tie it into a stub of a pony tail.

I spent the next two weeks just trying to stay alive it was hard to find food though I was able to catch fish every now and then building a fire was easy with my firebending but I knew I couldn't live like this forever I had to figure out where I came from had to find out who I am.

The door slammed open and a woman in a police uniform stormed in she grabbed the file off the table and read it aloud. "Breaking and entering, assault, attempting to evade arrest, and perhaps the stupidest thing of all theft from the chief of police. Now before we get sentencing let start with some simple questions which you will answer honestly who are you." "I don't know." slamming her hands on the table lin snarls "Do you think this is some kind of game do you know what you tried to steal those are all I have left of her!"

I stared up at her face it was her. Her eyes were the same from my dream the scars on her check were in the same place I remembered them. I wanted to reach out and touch them. I want to wrap her in my arms and listen to hear heartbeat beneath my ears. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME" she shouts grabbing me by the tattered remains of my shirt.

"I'm sorry" I say in choked voice " I don't know I don't know who I am or anything but I do know you I remember you or pieces of you." I was desperate for her to understand I needed her to see what I was trying to say even if I didn't fully understand it myself our eyes meet and she looks as deeply into mine as I look into hers. " Korra" she whispers her eyes going wide "Korra is that really you."

And suddenly Im am hit with memories Lin holding me in the spirit world lin practicing metal bending with me Lin sitting in our bunk with a cup of tea and a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Memory after memory of lin hits me and I remember with each memory of her a piece of myself it's as if she was the missing piece to whom I was this whole time. I am a waterbender, I am the avatar, I am Korra.

"Yes" I whisper raising my eyes to meet hers "Yes Lin it is me" Before I know it her lips are pressed against mine I feel the tears that fall down her cheeks she kisses me till it becomes to much and we break apart for air her arms wrap around me tightly as she cries into my shoulder "I thought I lost you I thought that you were gone forever." "I will never leave you moon of my life" "I've missed you my sun and stars." The two stood together savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms feeling whole once again.


	12. Chapter 12 Ink and Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever in this story**

 **AN Hey lovely readers its been a while school and life have been really busy and i'm totally the worst at updating I know. I've decided to extend the story a little bit more than where I left it. So an epilog is coming in maybe 2 chapters. Till then here's a nice little fluff filler to hold you over.**

 **Chapter 12 Ink and Moonlight**

 _Beifongs apartment._

Moonlight shines through the open window bathing the two occupants of the bed in its bright glow naked as their name day wrapped only in the crisp white sheets and sage green blanket the two loves lay in each other's arms. Korra holds lin flush against her; their bodies glistening with sweat as they bask in the afterglow of their love making.

Finally connected on both a physical and spiritual level. Lin's head is tucked underneath Korra's chin she feels complete. Lin traces Korra's armband tattoo with her fingers. "You never told me how you got this" she said mesmerized by the repetitive blue and white lines that stand out so boldly against her lovers mocha colored skin.

Korra laughs a deep chuckle that vibrates with in her chest as she looks to lin with a smirk placing her hand atop of lin's tracing the lines with her "This was actually Jinora's doing. She wanted airbender tattoos so badly it was about 2 months after I came to republic city that I caught her one night in the sacred tattoo room."

Turning in her arms lin faces Korra giving her, her full attention. "Now it is disgraceful for an airbender to tattoo themselves doing so show arrogance that they believe they know better than the master. Only the avatar is able to bypass this clause and accept or reject the tattoo for either themselves or another. I could have given jinora permission to get her tattoos that very moment and tenzin would have no choice but to comply because my word is tied to the spirits who bestow being upon us at birth."

"I did not give my consent however because I knew that tezin deserved to be the one tattoo his daughter the first airbender master after him. Deep down I know that Jinora also knew how much the ritual meant to tenzin but she is a child and children are impatient though the fact she was able to open the room showed her level of mastery and tenzin is wrong to deny her."

Korra's eyes hardened as she continued and lin felt a chill run up her spine at the wisdom those blue orbs held. "Regardless one the ink has been poured the spirits must have blood for; Jus drein Jus daun, blood must have blood. She had to learn the consequences."Lin feel the tension in Korra's back and shoulders telling her that she didn't enjoy the fact that Jinora had to learn this but Lin had to agree foolishness has consequences can be great and are more often than not paid in blood

"I told jinora that since I would not be getting airbending tattoos and she was so anxious to see the art of tattooing happen she would be the one to tattoo me with a warrior's arms it's a common practice among water tribe soldiers to receive a marking that signifies their status as a tribe warrior. It had been decided by my instructors that I would not receive one so as not to give the water tribe priority above another nation. I was the avatar of the world."

Looking into lin's eyes Korra suddenly takes on mischievous grin as if she was really proud of what she'd done "truth be told it was my act of defiance since I ran away to republic city and really the first bit of defiance I came up with on my own. At this lin grinned back rolling on top her lover and pinning her arms above her head said "Oh really? Because I seem to recall you causing a great deal of trouble when we first met in fact we constantly seem to be connecting because you can't stay out of trouble."

Korra smiles up at her lover drinking in the beauty that is her hair hanging down around her shoulders bathed in the warm glow of the moonlight before flipping them both back over and pinning lin to the bed kissing her neck and relishing in the soft moan she lets out. "Are you gonna let me finish my story." Korra asks Lin nods her head and goes back to tracing the pattern on Korra's arm.

" Where was I OH right I drew the design onto my arm and handed her the needles it took 3 hours to finish and unfortunately jinora cried the whole time you see sacred tattooing like the kind done in the temples is different than simply going to a parlor in town creates a unique bond between the artist and owner. It tethers parts of their spirits together. Jinora felt my soul the sadness the pressure of being the avatar and the isolation she felt the happiness that was my memories of chief sokka and katara she felt the warmth of ravva within me and I think." Said Korra placing laying her head against lins heart listening to the rhythmic beat.

"I think she felt my love for you." "When we finally finished and wrapped my arm up I held her as she cried. I hate to say it but I think that was the day she truly stopped being a child. She is of course still a kid but she's more aware now there's a maturity about her and spiritual presence is through the roof she once told me she could meditate into the spirit word which as you know is a very difficult task to master it so young…" Korra trailed off

"She will be great" Lin whispers. "Thanks to you. I know you didn't want to have to do it but you did the right thing Jinora was the reason I never truly lost hope of finding you. She insisted you were alive and I believed her." Kissing her gently korra says "I am so glad you did.""We have to announce your return tomorrow." Said Lin "I know" Korra replied pulling her closer to her and burrowing her head into the soft pillows beneath her before letting out a yawn"but tonight I want nothing more than to hold you close and rest. It has been a long long time since I was able to do that."

"Yes" lin whispered in reply burrowing closer into korra's side remembering the many she spent alone while she was gone. Soon the room was filled with Korra's soft snoring Lin reached her hand up tracing it softly along Korra's burn mark traveling across her left eye and over her nose. "I have missed you my sun and stars. Please don't leave me again." Lin feels Korra arms wrap tighter around her as she says in her sleep " ai hod yu in moon of my life" "Feeling tears gather in her eyes at Korra's declaration of love she blinks them back and closing her eyes replies "ai hod yu in my sun and stars." And for the first time in a long time she is at peace as she drifts off to sleep.

Translation Ai hod yu in means I love you in and blood must have blood are both in trigedasleng the language of the wood clan in the series the 100 it's a great show check it out and of course game of thrones reference moon of my life and my sun and stars I own neither show


End file.
